Braveheart For The Love Of A Princess (Deleted Scene)
by Aerisuke
Summary: Ever wonder what happened that night when William Wallace and Princess Isabelle made love for the first time to which he ended up impregnating her with his child? Meanwhile, Isabelle realizes that she's falling in love with William. But what will he say or do when she confesses her feelings to him? This is my first R rated fanfic.


Braveheart ~ For The Love Of A Princess (Deleted Scene).

**(Note: (*SPOILERS FOR BRAVEHEART*) Well, as you can obviously tell, I've been in a Braveheart mood lately, so please don't ask why. Anyway, I saw a couple of TV spots and one of the trailers for the movie which showed a clip of William Wallace sleeping with Princess Isabelle. But after seeing them make love for the first time, I realized that they kind of cut it off to where you see them kissing and hugging after she confesses her love for him, then you see them in bed right when they're about to make love, and then in the next scene, you see them outside still kissing, and obviously you see them kiss for the last time after William says the famous line "Every man dies, not every man really lives," and she gives him the vial before he is executed. Now, because I've heard people say that Braveheart is historically inaccurate (i.e. the real William Wallace never met or slept with Princess Isabelle (a.k.a. Isabella) because she was only a child at the time of the Scottish rebellion and his death), I've always wondered what would have happened if they extended the love scene, because I feel that that's what I think should have happened in the movie. I know I may sound like a pervert, but that scene was kind of hot, yet romantic at the same time. However, I'm guessing that maybe they cut the love scene out due to the nudity, because for most of us who have seen Braveheart, we've already watched the scene where William and Murron made love for the first time on their honeymoon at the lake, and they were completely naked. I also heard that Braveheart was originally going to have an NC-17 rating (a.k.a. not for children under 17), but I think either the crew or Mel Gibson toned it down to an R rating, otherwise the love scene between William and Isabelle would have also contained nudity like William and Murron's love scene. Also, I was kind of inspired by a Tidus X Yuna (from Final Fantasy X (10) fanfic that HauntedAngel wrote which showed what happened to them after (*SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY X*) they shared their first kiss at Macalania Lake. If you're reading this, HauntedAngel, no I am NOT trying to steal your idea. I actually enjoyed that story, so for those of you who have not read it, it's called "That Night In Macalania." It is rated M (R), so keep that in mind. Anyway, I originally wanted to name this Braveheart fanfic "For The Love Of A Princess," but sadly, that name was already taken, so instead, I named it "Braveheart ~ For The Love Of A Princess" just to avoid confusion. Not to mention that this happens to be one of my favorite parts in the movie. I was really bored and had nothing to do. Come to think of it, now that I look back on that love scene with William and Isabelle, and about that one part in the trailer where you see them making love, it makes me think, "Darn it. They should have added that scene in the movie. It would have been really interesting to see it too. :(" I mean, come on. Mel Gibson (William) and Sophie Marceau (Isabelle) are two of the main actors (and characters) in the movie, and they're in one of the movie posters and on the cover on one of the Braveheart soundtracks. They could have at least shown the full love scene between the two of them, because, well, their love affair is part of the story. Oh well. :( Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story because I had a lot of fun writing this. Oh. One more thing. This fanfic not only contains spoilers for Braveheart, obviously, but like the movie, this story is also rated M (R) for sexual content, nudity, and a little bit of gore. You have been warned. Yes, I will also include the beginning of the love scene. P.S. Other than the love story between William and his wife and childhood sweetheart Murron MacClannough, the love story between William and Isabelle was also very interesting to me. If only they ended up together in real life. :( Also, I know I'm a couple days late, but Happy late Valentine's Day, everyone. ^_^)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Braveheart. Braveheart belongs to Mel Gibson. No copryight infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.**

* * *

Summary:  
Ever wonder what happened that night when William Wallace and Princess Isabelle made love for the first time to which he ended up impregnating her with his child? Meanwhile, Isabelle realizes that she's falling in love with William. But what will he say or do when she confesses her feelings to him?

After his friends helped him burn a hut somewhere in Scotland set up by Princess Isabelle (who was sent by King Edward I "Longshanks" to see William Wallace in order for her to be killed by William, with Longshanks seeking the assistance of Isabelle's father, the King Of France to declare war on William and his army of Scots once again), William decided to go meet her in a cottage to see what this was all about. Once he arrived later that night, he looked around the cottage, being very suspicious at what was going to happen. So he got off of his horse and went inside.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for William. Then, she heard a noise from outside and looked out the window. She realized that it was nothing, just her imagination.

As she was pacing the floor anxiously, little did she know that a certain someone entered the cottage.

Then, Isabelle heard a voice.

"Milady."

Isabelle turned around, and saw William standing there.

"I received your message."

Isabelle smiled at him, her heart about to burst while he looked at her for a quick second.

William touched the ceiling with his hand.

"This is... the second time you've warned me of danger," Isabelle stopped looking at William, her eyes facing the ground. "Why?" he wondered.

Isabelle gazed at him again.

"There will be a new shipment of supplies coming north n-next month, foods and weapons, they won't-," she stuttered, about to finish her sentence, but William interrupted her as she said, "Stop."

"No."

His sapphire blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why do you help me?" he asked.

Isabelle blinked a few times, her heart beginning to beat really fast, trying to comprehend what he just said to her.

"Why do you help me?" he asked again, this time in a whisper.

With a flushed face, Isabelle turned her face away from him, not meeting his gaze.

"Because of the way you're looking at me now," she said with a wavering voice.

_"He gave me that same look when we first met, and said that he saw his wife through me," _Isabelle told herself.

As soon as William heard those words, at that moment, he knew what they meant.

It was her way of saying, "I love you."

He leaned his face closer to hers while she turned around to face him and their lips met. She put a hand behind his back, stopping the kiss for a breath of air, and embraced him.

Afterward, Isabelle held William's hand where they meandered across the room to the edge of the bed. They glanced at each other for a few seconds, his lips touching hers. While William untied the strings on the back of her dress letting it slide down to the ground, Isabelle removed his belted plaid and slid it over his head, tossing his scarf across the room.

Then, Isabelle laid down on the bed, with William hovering over her, and putting his hands right next to her. They looked at each other, eyes full of passion. He placed his lips on hers, then caressed her neck. After that, he tickled her cold skin, leading a trail of kisses from her neck, to her chest and to her stomach, making Isabelle moan. He turned her body and began osculating her back, neck and left shoulder, his torso rubbing against hers. William put her body back in its normal position to where she was facing him. He slowly began moving his body back and forth, their legs wrapped around each other, with Isabelle touching his back with her hands.

Although William was making love to Isabelle, he couldn't help but think of Murron and the love they shared before her death. By then, he began to realize that when Isabelle told him that she loved him, surprisingly, he felt the same way about her. But throughout their passionate lovemaking, the two of them began to fall deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Before William knew it, his body was flipped over, and now, it was Isabelle's turn to be on top of him. She began kissing his chest and his stomach, gawked at him, and kissed him hungrily. Then, they sat up, looked at each other for a few seconds, and dug their fingers in each others hair, while William placed his right hand on Isabelle's left shoulder, smelling the sweet aroma from her hair. They embraced for a quick second and resumed their intimacy. Their quick beating hearts began to sync with each other, and their thrusts began to move from slow to fast. Sweat began to pour on their bodies as they were moaning, and Isabelle could feel William bury his face on her bosom, his hair touching her skin; their hands intertwining with each other. Eventually, the exhausted lovers began to pant, and stopped their lovemaking. William laid on top of Isabelle as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her, kissed her lips and then her neck.

Later that night, before they fell asleep, Isabelle whispered to William:

"I love you."

At that point, she didn't care what her husband, Prince Edward, would think about her affair with William. All that really mattered... was that the two lovers were together.

The next morning, before William went back to his men, he kissed Isabelle again, got on his horse, and Isabelle watched him disappear from her sight.

* * *

Sometime later, Isabelle heard that William was captured by the English, and was sentenced to death for committing treason, saying that he never swore loyalty to Longshanks, who was now on his deathbed. After she visited him in his prison cell, William told her something that she'd never forget:

"Every man dies, not every man really lives."

After giving him a potion to help him with the pain, at first he refused, saying that it would numb his wits. Of course, Isabelle couldn't stand the thought of him being tortured, knowing all too well that she was never going to see her beloved William Wallace again. Once he drank the potion, Isabelle gazed into his eyes, and said:

"Kiss me... one last time."

He nodded, and they shared one last kiss goodbye.

After that, she looked at him.

"I will never love another man like you, William Wallace, not even my own husband. Then, after you're gone," Isabelle placed her hands on her stomach. "Our child... will have no father."

William's heart broke at her words, and tears started to form in his eyes and he lowered his head, facing the ground.

"Your people are lucky to have a princess so kind that she can grieve at the death of a stranger," William's voice cracked. He gazed back at Isabelle, hiding his grief. "Isabelle. After my wife died, my heart was so broken, that I felt guilty for not saving her. Then I met you, and you changed my life forever, and at that moment I realized, that it was time for me to move on, and I fell in love with another woman... you. Even now, it makes me so sad that you and I will never be able to enjoy a peaceful life together. But remember this: no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you... forever."

A part of Isabelle felt like she wanted to help William escape, and to elope with him, where they'd be able to raise a family, and be with each other, until their death. However, she knew that it would never come to pass, because the love of her life was about to die, and there was nothing she could do... all because of her husband and evil father-in-law.

She stared at William one last time, and left his prison cell. He started to weep quietly and felt his heart tear into pieces.

Later, she told Longshanks and Prince Edward about William impregnating her with his child, which left Prince Edward at a loss for words.

* * *

Finally, the day came for William's execution. He was hanged by the neck, racked, and then disemboweled, or also known as hanged, drawn and quartered. Then, at the top of his lungs, William screamed:

"FREEDOM!"

His scream echoed throughout London and Edinburgh. While William was continuing to be disemboweled, Longshanks died, in the castle, a tear slid from Isabelle's cheek, and the baby kicked for the first time.

Although William was still in pain, he turned his head to the crowd, looked at Hamish and Stephen, and out of the corner of his eye, saw a woman walking behind them.

Once he saw her, he realized who it was...

...Murron.

As William was about to be beheaded, his eyes met Murron's, and they smiled at each other.

Once Hamish and Stephen told Isabelle what happened, she knew that her beloved William Wallace... was gone.

While the people of England were rejoicing in William's death, Isabelle, and the people of Scotland; including Hamish, Stephen and Robert The Bruce were mourning.

After William's funeral, when Isabelle returned to England, she didn't bother seeing Prince Edward, and so she went into her room, fell to the ground, and let out all of her grief and pain, crying for her lost love.

While she was looking back on the memories they shared, Isabelle remembered something that William told her when they first met:

_"__One day, you'll be a queen, and you must open your eyes."_

His voice rang in her ears, and his face haunted her mind.

As time went on, Isabelle, with the assistance of Roger Mortimer, ordered Prince Edward killed, and became known as "The She-Wolf Of France."

But she never forgot about William, because he would be a part of her forever, and their son, Edward III, was a reminder of the love that they shared before his death.

He fought for Scotland all because of her, and even though he died a martyr, and as a hero, one thing was clear. This was all...

...For the love of a princess.

* * *

**(Note: Alright. I know that some people are gonna think that the deleted love scene between William and Isabelle might make me look like a pervert, but I do read a lot of romance novels, and I've seen a lot of love scenes in movies and TV shows. However, because romance is one of my favorite genres, I was inspired to do the love scene between William and Isabelle because of it. Oh, by the way, the part where William told Isabelle of how her people were lucky to have a princess like her to grieve for the death of a stranger like him, I got that from the early version of the Braveheart script. As for the part where Isabelle tells William that she loves him, and of how he told her about him falling in love with her, I made that up because even though it wasn't part of the original scene, I thought it would fit with the story. I almost wasn't going to add the part where William dies, but then I thought it would fit because it would describe the love that they had shared together before his death. Obviously the part where William says the famous line "Every man dies, not every man really lives." is part of the movie. Now, on the last part where I mentioned Isabelle being known as "The She-wolf Of France," despite Braveheart being historically inaccurate, this part of Isabelle's (a.k.a. Isabella) background (her real-life background; not the one in Braveheart) is true because it happened in real life. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story because I had a lot of fun making this. Please read and review! :D)**


End file.
